A Finchel Story ReTold
by FinchelMonchel1997
Summary: this is the same as my Monchel story, but because it got reported for being about actors not Charactors i have re-done it so that it's about Finn and Rachel not Cory and Lea! Finn and Rachel have never met before so what happens when they meet on a beach in America! please leave reviews to help with the next chapters. i really want all of you to be a part in the story! x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Meeting.

On one sunny Monday Finn Hudson was walking along the beach, when he saw a small brunet running towards the water and then running back just as quickly because of how cold it was. She must be on holiday he thought to himself. He looked out towards the sea, and he bumped right into her.

"I'm Sorry Ma'am" he said, Finn was frightened that the small girl was scared of him, he was 6'3 after all.

"It's fine, don't apologies. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry by the way, what's your name?" She smiled sweetly holding out her hand for him to shake.

Finn was smiling at the small girl "I'm Finn Hudson" he smiles and shook her hand "nice to meet you Miss Berry."

He kept thinking of how beautiful she was, and how her small hand fit perfectly into his hand. He didn't realize he still had hold of her hand.

She blushed "Please call me Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She frowned slightly when he let go off her hand.

He smirked playfully "so Rachel, where's your boyfriend? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering around on her own, it's not safe for you" he winked and laughed

She smiled at his concern "I don't have a boyfriend, it's just me and my best friend over there" she pointed to the blonde on the sun lounger "we work together for a designer, we also live together" she laughed slightly "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my life story though Finn, but you should come sit with us. Unless you have to meet your girlfriend" she looked down

"I don't mind listening to your story Rachel and I don't have a girlfriend so I would love to sit with you and your friend" he smiled sweetly at her as she slowly lifted her head.

She smiled at him and held his hand tightly in her own, walking back to where her friend was sat reading a book. "QUINN! This is Finn." The girl reading the book looked up at him, she had short blonde hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a simple bikini with blue hearts on.

"Hi Finn, I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you! It's been ages since Rach here found a good looking boy, on a beach" she laughed slightly looking at Rachel's face he could tell she wasn't happy with the comment Quinn had just made about her.

"Nice to meet you Quinn" he smiled and sat down pulling Rachel onto his lap which made her giggle slightly, making him smile. He lent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go into the sea Rach, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she laughs and walks off towards the sea.

Rachel smiled and lay back against Finn leaning into his chest. "This is nice; I don't want today to end." She sighed and twined their fingers together; she looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: is there a hope for us?**

After Finn had kissed Rachel, she was feeling happy and content to just sit in his lap forgetting what was around them and that they were on a very crowded beach with probably everyone watching them, but in her mind it was just the two of them.

"You're so beautiful Rachel" Finn said holding her close to him and smiled down at her

Rachel blushed a bright shade of crimson. "Aww that's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me!" she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. To be honest Finn was the first person to say that to her, she just never clicked with guys before Finn had come along. Was she falling for him? Only time would tell but she her heart was beating fast and the way her hand fits perfectly in his.

"You should be told your beautiful each and every day Rachel, no matter who it's by" Finn smiled at her again, she's absolutely gorgeous and he didn't care what anyone thought about her. To him she was her angel.

Rachel hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see how red her face was, she held onto him tightly, yeah she loved him, but was this only a summer romance? Or were they going to last forever?

Finn laid her back against the towel and lay next to her, he held her hand and looked over at her smiling, he loved her but did she love him back?

Rachel's phone suddenly began to ring; she jumped up and answered it "Hello?" she asked breathlessly. She never looked at the caller id, ash she was talking into the phone she could feel Finn kissing her neck and holding her hips close to him, she hung up a minute later and looked out towards the sea, how could he do that to her? He was supposed to be her best friend!

"Anyone important?" Finn asker her as he led her against his chest.

She shook her head "just someone I use to think was my best friend" she smiled slightly but it didn't touch her eyes like it normally does

"I love you Rachel" He smiled and hid his face in her shoulder scared for her reply

"I love you too Finn." She smiled but then suddenly said "Is there a chance for us Finn?" Rachel bit onto her bottom lip while asking, she wasn't sure but she had to ask him


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Love Her So much Right Now**

Finn looked down at the small brunet in his arms, her question scared him honestly he didn't know the answer to that question. "I want there to be but I man we only just met Rachel. So for the moment let's just say maybe yeah" he smiled sweetly and looked out towards the sea "I'll take you on a date tonight" he smiled and looked back down at her

She smiled "aww I'd love to go on a date with you Finn" she smiled and snuggled into him, she kept trying to forget what he said first about their maybe not being a chance between them, he did say maybe after all.

"Good, pick you up at 7, we'll go to my favorite Italian restaurant" he smiled but then frowned quickly after "where are you staying" he laughed slightly "I'll need to know to pick you up"

She laughed and twined her fingers with his, "I'm staying at a friend's, Do you know Santana Lopez?" she looked at him sweetly

Finn stiffened hearing Santana's name. "Yeah I know her" he looked away

Rachel felt like something was wrong "what's wrong Finn? You seem, tense" she looked at him and then looked down at their hands

"I used to date Santana; she was too intense for me so I left her. She never got over It." he looks back down at Rachel and saw how her face changed when he said that "but you are different then her. You make me feel special and I always feel like nothing can hurt me when I'm with you" he could tell when he said that it made her face soften and a huge smile spread across her face

Rachel smiled wide "you always make me feel special" she smiled and kissed him sweetly yet passionately "I'll sneak out and meat you at my other friend's house, Kurt Hummel."

"I know him, he's my step brother but he doesn't live with me. I know where he is" he laughed slightly.

She laughed "good I'll meet you there at seven" she smiled sweetly and got her phone out sending Kurt a text message asking if It was okay for her date to pick her up at his. Of cause he replied strait away with a yes "Kurt said its okay"

Finn smiled at the small girl in his arms "okay, do you want to go shopping? I'll buy you any item of clothing you wish" he smiled at her and picked her up onto his lap

Rachel beamed brightly "you don't have to do that FinnBoo" she smiled at her new nickname for him

He smiled and moved her hair from her face; he loved it when she smiled, as it always reached her eyes. "I know, but I want to treat you" he smiled at her and kissed her lips softly

Rachel smiled and blushed kissing him softly back "okay, I'll just tell Quinn that we're going shopping" she ran off down to the sea and talked to the slim blonde and ran back "okay lets go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wow He's Famous!**

Finn watched as the small girl ran back to him and grabbed his hand, he laughed slightly and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and laughing to himself at her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head when she held his hand.

Rachel sighed in contentment and Rachel leand closer to Finn, little did she know her life was about to change forever. She walked with Finn to his car to realize that it was surrounded by screaming fans and Paparazzi.

"Shoot! They found me… umm Rachel cover your face and walk strait to the car." Finn said trying to walk to his car without being seen.

Rachel was confused but did as she was told and walked to the car and got in as quickly as she could, however Finn wasn't as lucky. The screaming fans saw him and ran up to him asking for autographs as he was the drummer in Bonnie Dune. He signed a few autographs and posed for photos and answered as few questions he could before getting into the car to Rachel who was still hiding her face

"Sorry about that, they follow me everywhere; it's hard to get away from them." Finn smiled apologetically towards the girl and tried to reverse from the parking space without running anyone over

"Why do they follow you Finny?" Rachel asked innocently, he never mentioned anything like this before to her. Well they did only just meet. He handed her some sunglasses and she put them on so she didn't have to hide her face anymore. He put some on himself and smiled casually at her

"I'm a drummer in Bonnie Dune, I was actually surprised you didn't recognize me" he laughed slightly which made her laugh

"I don't really listen to music. Only Broadway classics" she smirked and put the music on which happened to be one of Bonnie Dune's CD's Finn laughed slightly

"well now's your chance to listen to us" he smirked and took her hand in his whilst driving, he pulled up about 20 minutes later and made a phone call, asking for the mall to be shut just for Finn and Rachel to go inside and get a dress, come out and then they can open to the public again. Of cause they agreed but only if they could have a photo with him.

Rachel laughed "you seriously asked them to close the mall just for us?" she questioned after he hung up

He nodded "do you have a problem with that babygirl?" he smirked and raised his eyebrow questioningly

"Nope no problem at all. Let's just go get a dress before they lose their money from all the customers waiting' she smirked and took his hand walking into the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Pretty Black Dresses.**

Finn watched as Rachel was ran around the store twirling around in a small black dress but still looking for more, he chuckled as she throw one dress on the floor and picked Anoughter from the rail. She was tiny compared to him but he didn't really care. She was his and he loved her. Yeah that was right, he loved her and he didn't care "I love you Rachel" he said under his breath hoping she didn't hear him.

Lucky for him, she was too busy with all the dresses; he thought anyway, "what?" she looked at him with a big grin on her face. She had heard him; she was playing dumb to see if he would say it again, she wanted to say that she loved him back but didn't want to get hurt like Theo Walkman had hurt her. He cheated on her with his assistant.

"I said I love you" Finn repeated a little louder than before. This, of cause, made Rachel beam and she giggled running up to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck "I Love you too Finn".

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and just held her close for a while. "So which dresses shall we buy you?" he laughed pointing to all the dresses thrown on the floor.

Rachel gasped "you mean I can have more than one?" She pulled out of Finn's arms and ran towards the dresses going through them picking Anoughter dress.

In the end they ended up getting 5 little black dresses. He quickly posed for a picture with the store's manager, Sally, and signed an autograph for her daughter and then put his arm around Rachel walking back towards his car.

Once they were safely back in the Car, Rachel put the bags in the back of the car and put the sunglasses back on, Finn smiled watching her and then put his sunglasses back on. "Where too Ma'am" he chuckled at Rachel's facial expression and tapped her nose.

"Mhm I guess you could take me to Kurt's house considering I can't go back to Santana's house, yet." She giggled and picked up one of the bags she got when he was busy posing for photos and got a cupcake out, he started to drive and didn't realize she put her finger in the icing, he only realized when it made contact with his skin. He laughed and went to wipe it of but Rachel wasn't having any of that! She made sure his hands were back on the wheel and grabbed her phone and took a picture of him laughing, she then wiped it of for him

"Thank you Rachiebear" he took her hand and kissed it, yeah he might be whipped but he was glad that it was with her and nobody else. He might not admit this to her yet but he was completely and utterly in love with her


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What are you doing here?**

Rachel had fallen asleep by the time Finn pulled up at Kurt's house. He pulled up onto the curb and turned to look at Rachel, she had her head against the window and had her knees pulled up against her chest. He thought she looked really cute how she was but he had to wake her up. "Rach?" he shacked her lightly and when that didn't work her kissed her. That woke her up.

"Finn?" she asked yawning slightly "why have you stopped?" she sat up strait realizing they were at Kurt's house and she stretched and turned to the back to grab her bags, she picked them up and then turned to Finn taking off the sunglass and she handed them to him

"No you keep them for when I come to pick you up later babe, you should probably get some sleep too, I know I need sleep" he laughed slightly to himself mostly. "And I'll see you soon gorgeous girl" he leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled and kissed him "okay and I will get some sleep if you promise to text me when you get home." She grabbed his phone from the compartment in the car and put her number in under one of the many nicknames he gave her 'Rachiebear'. She sent herself a text from his phone and saved his number under 'Finnybear' and put his phone in his lap. She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting out the car "see you soon Finnybear!"

Finn watched as his girlfriend ran to Kurt's door and knocked on it waiting for him to answer. When he did Rachel pulled him in for a big hug, he then turned around to see if Finn was still there she smiled and waved at him when she saw him and watched him drive off.

She walked inside and giggled, "Kurtyboo! I'm tired; can I nap before you fuss over me?" She watched as Kurt pretended to be hurt but took the bags from her hands and led her to a spare room.

"You can sleep for an hour tops! Then we have to make you a princess!" He smiled at her and put her bags down on a chair. "I'll see you in an hour Miss Berry!"

She laughed slightly and then quickly fell asleep, she woke up a minute later to the sound of her phone going off saying she had a text 'I'm home safe and sound, apart from the ripped clothes caused by random fans waiting for me. Can't wait to see you tonight Rachiebear, lots of love Finnyboo' Rachel smiled and text back 'Well tell those fans to leave you alone, you're all mine! And I'm glad you're home safely, see you later babe, love Rachiebear' she put her phone on silent and fell asleep

Kurt woke Rachel up an hour later and she got in the shower while Kurt picked one of the dresses out of the many bags she had brought with her, when she got out of the shower and dried herself, Kurt threw in some underwear and one of her dresses. She got dresses and left her hair down and wet, Kurt would be doing her hair and make-up. She was ready when the door bell rang.

Kurt ran downstairs and answered the door "Finn! Rachel is just getting her shoes on and she will be right down for you!" Meanwhile upstairs Rachel had put her shoes on and had placed the sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed her bag.

Rachel walked down the stairs and nearly laughed at Finn's reaction to her, he was standing in the hallway with his mouth open nearly drooling. "Finn close your mouth please, flies might get in and that's very unattractive when I want to kiss you" she smirked and kissed him quickly.

"Okay lovebirds get out of my house and get to dinner! I expect to see Rachel back here?" Rachel nodded "okay I'll drive to Satan's and get your things" Kurt smirked and showed them along with his hands.

Finn laughed and took Rachel's hand twirling her around and opening the car door for her. "Thank you Finn, you are so chivalrous" she smiled at the look he gave her which basically meant 'I have no idea what that means' "it's a good thing Finny. It's kind of like a gentleman" she smiled as a look of realization came across his face and he kissed her quickly before she could notice. Then he closed her car door and walked across the front to the driver's side and got in putting his sunglasses on. He started the car and drove to the restaurant they agreed to go to.

He parked the car and got out quickly walking over to Rachel's side and opened the door for her, they both left their sunglasses in the car and walked inside, The waitress led them strait to a booth and they sat down starting to order, when Theo and Santana walked past.

Rachel noticed them and hid her face slightly "what are you doing here Rach?" Theo asked, But Rachel ignored him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 why can't you just leave us alone!**

Santana smirked at Finn "Hey babe, what are you doing with Rachie? She's a loser" Santana started to play with Finn's hair

Finn looked up at Santana and shouted "leave her alone! She's my girlfriend not you! You were a mistake Santana; I can't believe I even dated you! Just leave us alone and get back to your date!" Finn looked over at Rachel and took her hand "I'm sorry about her. Just ignore them babygirl"

Rachel looked up at Finn and held his hand tighter "Okay Finnyboo I'll try too" She rested her head on Finn's shoulder just as the manger walked over "is there a Problem Mr Hudson?"

Finn nodded "these two people here won't leave me and my girlfriend alone and he threatened her" he said making the last part up. The manager kicked them out and banned them from the restaurant

"I'm so sorry Mr Hudson; I hope this won't stop you from eating here again in the future, with your girlfriend" she nodded to the both off them and left, Rachel smiled "She was nice, I hope people leave us alone now" Rachel giggled "I just want to spend time with my boyfriend"

Finn smiled his half smile "so I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked with an amused smile on his face "not that I don't mind"

She laughed, "Well you seem to call me your girlfriend all the time so why not make it official?" She smiled and looked up at him just as he was looking down at her

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked with a smile on his face.

"Of cause I will be your girlfriend Finny!" she smiled and kissed him passionately. They didn't notice when the waitress arrived with the food until she cleared her thought. They pulled away laughing and started to eat their food in a comfortable silence.

Rachel smiled and drank some water that the Manager gave them for free to say sorry for Theo and Santana bothering them, and looked over at Finn. He had finished his stake and was just looking at her "what?" she asked "have a got something on my face?" she started to run her hand along her face to get whatever he was looking at off but her just smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she smiled and kissed him back

"You have me on your face" he laughed and held her closely putting her on his lap and kissed her cheek once. "Do you want dessert to share baby? Or do you want to go back to Kurt's house?" he smiled and watched her as she thought about what to do.

She smiled "I choose to share a dessert with you Finnyboo, and then can we go back to Kurt's house and snuggle?" she smiled and lay her head on his shoulder placing her head where his neck joins onto his shoulder bone.

He smiled and rubbed her back "sure baby, whatever you want to do is fine with me. Why don't you pick the dessert?" he waited patiently for her to look through the menu and pick a dessert.

She smiled "How about this one" she pointed to a dessert and smiled up at him as he nods.

"Good choice baby, I love that one!" she smiled and the waitress took their order and came back 10 minutes later with their dessert and two spoons. They ate the ice cream in more comfortable silence and when they were done Finn asked for the bill and paid.

They walked outside with their arms around each other when someone through an egg at Rachel. Theo and Santana stepped out of the bushes and laughed "heard you were a vegan berry, well those eggs are all on your conscience now" Santana laughed and high fived Theo

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Finn shouted at them both "why can't you let us be happy together?" Finn got a tissue out of his pocket and started to help Rachel clean up


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with school and helping around the house to earn money for shopping. Also I have been going backwards and forwards between my mum's and dad's so I haven't had much time. Anyway, my apologies and now since it's the summer holidays I will try to update more. But thank you for reading my First Finchel FanFiction! But please remember to review. I will love to hear your ideas for my next chapters!**_

_**Much love**_

_**FinchelMonchele1997**_

**Chapter 8 you bring out the best in me**

Rachel smiled and cupped Finn's cheek "Thank you Finny, that's very chivalrous off you" She smiled and kissed him sweetly before taking the tissue from him and cleaning herself up. "Can we go back to your house so I can clean up?"

Finn smirked at the idea of having Rachel Berry at his house. Naked. In the shower. Just a few feet away from him. "I like that idea" he smirked, walked over to her and picked her up bridal style "your chariot awaits Miss!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck "you are such a goof Finn Hudson!"

He smirked and winked at her "I may be a goof, but I'm your goof!" He smiled and started to walk towards his car.

She smiled and lay her head against his shoulder "you got that right babe" She smiled and closed her eyes, just enjoying the way that he held her tightly against his chest.

He smiled and when he reached the car he put her in the front. He reached over and buckled her seatbelt, before he placed the sunglasses over her eyes. He walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's side. Buckling up his seatbelt and putting the sunglasses on. He looked over at the small brunette laying in the front seat and drove them both to his house.

Once they arrived he shook her gently and she stirred before waking up. The egg yolk had made her hair stick together, and it was sticky. She looked over at Finn and giggled.

She looked up at him "let's go boyfriend, I need a shower." She smirked and got out the car, walking towards the front door; she looked over at the car and saw him getting out. "You're the best, you know that?"

He looked down blushing "well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me" he looked down at her and kissed her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –lets go on vacation to Miami **

Rachel and Finn went to his house and sat down on the couch. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself, the date was perfect and know she is sat in his living room. "Mind if I go in the shower hunny?" She asked

He smiled and took her hand "not at all, let me show you which room it is, I'll even turn it on for you if you are lucky" he winked at her and smirked.

She let out a small giggle and nodded "that would be nice, thank you so much Finny"

Finn smiled at her nickname for him and led her to the bathroom; he turned on the shower for Rachel and left her a towel. He went downstairs and sat in the living room, he closed his eyes for a few moments to wait for her to come out.

"Finn, I need some clothes!" he heard a small voice shout. He got up and went to his room to grab a shirt.

"Babe, wear this, just put your underwear back on and put this on. It might be a bit big on you considering the size difference." He laughed nervously as she opened the door slightly.

She smiled and took the top from him closing the door again. She got dressed and went to join him outside, she grabbed her egg stained clothes and went to open the door, and little did she know that her tall mysterious hunk was leaning against the door. She pulled the door open and jumped sideways as she say Finn fall backwards "OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry Finn! Are you okay?"

Finn just laughed and sat up "I'm fine, Rach" he stood up and then looked down at her "wow, you look sexy!" he smirked at her.

Rachel smiled and looked down "Thank you Finny" she walked out the door and leaned against the wall "where should I put these clothes?" she motioned to the clothes in her hands

Finn walked up to her and took them from her "I'll deal with those. You go relax on the couch" he walked towards the back room and put the clothes in the washing machine. He walked back to the living room, and leaned against the door frame watching as Rachel lay back against the couch, lifting her hair up and placing it over the back of the couch "have a good shower babe?"

Rachel gasped and jumped "God Finn! You scared me!" she sat down and put her hand over her heart "never do that again!"

Finn laughed and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head "I promise, to never scare you again Rachel Berry" he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rachel smiled as he tightened his arm around her.

Finn smirked "you know what we should do babe?" he asked a quiet Rachel

Rachel sat up and looked at him "Elope?"

Finn looked confused "what?"

Rachel laughed "never mind"

Finn smirked "we should go on a vacation to Miami!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Miami Here Comes Finchel! **

Rachel was shocked at first by what Finn had said, Miami. "Oh my! Finny that is an amazing idea!" Rachel beamed and kissed his cheek. "You are amazing! Did you know that?" Rachel smiled and sat up.

Finn smiled at his Girlfriends excitement to go on holiday with him "I'll book the tickets. You get can start packing sweetie. I'll drop you off at Santana's" Finn Winched when he said her name "House so you can get your luggage and then you are staying here for the rest of your stay here in sunny Los Angeles." He smirked

Rachel noticed the wince when he said Santana's name. She didn't ask what she did to him but it sounded bad by the way he couldn't say her name without making a face. She didn't want to ask either just in case it was terrible. "Sounds good babe" Rachel hopped off the couch and ran to his room, well she just went into each room until she found his and looked for a suit case "babe where is your suitcases?"

Finn laughed as he watched his girl run off. "Under the bed babe" Finn walked into his room to be greeted by a bum sticking out from under his bed "wow, babe you can stay under there if you want. I have a great view"

Rachel jumped at the sudden sound of his voice so close to her; she banged her head on the bed "Ow! Mother of Cornish Pasties!" she crawled out from under the bed dragging out a suitcase. She sat crossed legged on the floor and rubbed her head

"Mother of Cornish pasties?" Finn asked as he walked over to her, sat down next to her and kissed her head where she banged it.

Rachel laughed "I don't swear and I'm a HUGE heartbeat!" She looked at Finn and realized by the look he was giving her that he didn't know what a Heartbeat was. "Heartbeats are Jessie J fans. She calls them her Heartbeats because she had a heart problem when she was younger and her fans are helping her get better" Rachel was tearing up at the story of the reason behind the 'Heartbeat' name "It's kind of like how Lady GaGa fans are called Little Monsters." She smiled and stood up grabbing the suitcase with her. "Anyway, let's get you packed for Miami! Go book the tickets" she smirked and practically kicked him out of his own room

Finn laughed and went downstairs onto his laptop. He booked two tickets to Miami leaving the next day at Noon. He went upstairs and walked into his bedroom to find Rachel had packed the suitcase of his clothes and was tucked up in a ball fast asleep on his bed. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. So he walked over to the bed and shook her lightly "babe, wake up. We need to get your cases from that girls house." He laughed at his attempt to avoid Santana's name. but it worked because Rachel was slowly opening her eyes and looked at him.

"hey sexy, how long was I asleep?" Rachel asked

"Well when I came up you were fast asleep, and the suitcase was packed" He kissed her forehead "come one, let's get your stuff from Santana's. If we are lucky you could text Quinn and get her to bring your stuff outside" Finn suggested.

"That's a good idea, let me just text her." She looked around for her phone, "Sugar! My phone is in the car! I can text her on the way there" Rachel jumped of the bed and grabbed her shoes that she put in the hallway but were now right by the bed for some reason. She smiled at Finn and grabbed hold of his hand putting on sunglasses with her free hand.

Finn smirked "I have thought you well" he laughed

Rachel smirked "I guess you have! I'm always going to put sunglasses on before I leave the house now" she giggled

Finn laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the one which he had held off her hand too. She smiled and leaned into his side as they walked out his house together like a true couple would. The paparazzi was there but they both jut ignored them. Finn helped Rachel into her seat and then got roung to the frount of the car to get in himself.

Rachel sent Quinn a text asking her to bring her stuff out the front of the house as she was staying at Finn's the duration of the visit and had a holiday booked with him. Of cause Quinn replied that she would do it but wanted all the juicy details of anything that happens!

Rachel laughed and looked at Finn "she'll do it" Rachel said skipping over what she actually said

Finn smirked "Amazing! Miami better be ready for us!"

Rachel laughed "Finchel"

Finn looked at her puzzled before pulling out of the parking lot "Finchel?"

Rachel smiled "you know Finn and Rachel mixed together. Finchel"

Finn laughed "well, Lets hope Miami is read for Finchel!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Big News**

**A/N:**** hey everyone! Sorry for the really late update, I've been too busy with school and revising to manage updating. I'll try and make this one longer as an apology to all you readers! Don't forget to check out my one shot Anderberry engagement! Let me know how many chapters you want this story to have! **

**Lots of love **

**FinchelMonchel1997 **

Rachel laughed and took Finn's hand, as he drove, looking out the window on the way to Santana's. Just like Quinn had promised, her suitcases were outside the house, although she thought she saw somebody peering out the living room window. She shook it off and kissed Finn's cheek, getting out the car and running to the front door to get her bags, when Santana stepped out.

"Where do you think you are going Hobbit? Sneaking away with my man?" Santana asked, in a tone that was far from polite.

"What's it to you where I am going? And he isn't your man Santana, he's MINE! So back off, and let us be happy because you are nothing to him anymore! He is over you! Maybe you should get over him!" Rachel grabbed both her bags and ran down the lawn; she opened the boot and put her suitcases next to the Black suitcase that belonged to Finn.

Just as Rachel ran down the lawn; Finn knew something was wrong, he got out the car and helped her get her things in the boot and looked down at Rachel. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. So he did what he thought would help her, by leaning in a kissing her on the lips. He smiled as she didn't pull away but wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly and whispered against her lips "I love you, only you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek "As I love you and only you" she smiled and resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at Santana.

Finn and Rachel got back into the car; he drove towards the airport so they could get their flight to Miami. Finn pulled up at the airport, and got out walking wrong the front of the car and opening Rachel's car door. She smiled at him "Thank you Finn, you are such a gentleman" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

They walked behind the car and opened the boot getting their suitcases from the boot; Rachel took her pink suitcase with gold stars on them (because gold stars were kind of her thing) and Finn took his plain black suitcase. He closed the boot and locked the car before wrapping an arm around Rachel's neck. Rachel smiled and leaned into him slightly walking towards the airport entrance.

They smiled and as they walked in there was paparazzi everywhere! Finn gritted his teeth and leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Ignore them babe, just walk past them. Vacation starts now" he kissed her cheek and walked towards the check in desk. Glancing down at Rachel occasionally to see if she was okay.

Rachel smiled and did as she was told; ignoring all the questions they asked her, just like Finn was doing. So she thought she was doing something right. Finn smiled down at her and then kissed her forehead. They walked towards the check in desk, Rachel then found out that he had booked them both first class seats. She gasped "Finn! How could you afford first class?!"

Finn looked down at her and winked "secret babe" he smirked and turned back to the woman at the desk handing her both of the passports. She checked them in and they both walked to the first class area, Finn sat down and pulled Rachel onto his lap.

Rachel giggled and wrapped an arm around Finn's neck. She smiled and leaned her head on Finn's shoulder sighing happily; for once in her life Rachel could say she was truly happy. She felt Finn rub circles on her back and she smiled "how did I get so lucky Finn? How did I manage to get you to love me?" she asked him

Finn smiled at her "you were just being you, that is what made me love you, and I believe that it's me that's lucky, not you, you are so beautiful and I'm just tall and awkward" he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose

She smiled "I love you, so much Finn you are not tall and awkward, you are handsome and I love you because of who you are not what you think you are"

Finn looked at her with pure adoration "have I ever told you how much I love you Rach?" she shook her head so Finn said "well I love you so much more than words can describe! You mean so much to me that I would probably die if I didn't have you right by my side"

Rachel blushed and kissed him, normally she wasn't big on PDA but his speech was so touching she had to kiss him, and as she felt his hand slide into her hair holding her face against his did she let out a slight moan. She pulled away and they both looked at each other in the eyes before they both started to laugh at the noise she made. She heard a voice in the background but the voice didn't register in her mind, instead she just lay her head back on Finn's shoulder, closed her eyes and started to hum the tune of 'Price Tag' to herself and heard Finn singing softly along to the tune, she stopped and looked at him "you are a Jessie J fan!" she laughed

Finn laughed "yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "I guess I never mentioned that did I?" Rachel shook her head no and they both went back to laughing.

Little did they know Jessie J was sat just a few seats away and heard them talking about her, she smiled to herself and carried on texting her secrete lover Hannah Mitchell. They had been seeing each other for about 2 months now and none of her Heartbeats knew that, well at least she hoped they didn't!

Rachel and Finn heard laughter from behind them but didn't turn around until they heard that voice, the voice that everyone knew, the voice said "And if you can't reach for the moon, you can't fall on the stars" they heard their favorite singer say, but didn't think much about it. until they heard the paparazzi shouting "Jessie! Give us a smile Jessie J!" then heard another person shouting from the press "LOOK IT'S FINN HUDSON AND GIRLFRIEND RACHEL BERRY!" they both got up and ran towards the gate just as their flight was said to be boarding, they ran like they had never ran before, they reached the gate and ran onto the plane laughing, each never letting go of the others hand.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, at first she didn't say anything, just stayed silent and grabbed onto Finn for support "OMG you're Jessie J! I am a huge fan of your work! Heartbeat forever!" she smiled and was shaking, there she was stood in front of her idol and her idol was actually listening to her, and smiling

Jessie smiled "always nice to meet a fan, I've heard all about you from my cousin here, Rachel isn't it? When Finn told me he found someone I had to meet you!" Rachel looked up at Finn who was watching Rachel

"Surprise babe" he kissed the top of her head and held her close "looks like you too are getting along" he laughs "let's go get our seats" Finn smiled and led Rachel to their seats and pointed to the seat next to them "that's your one Jess" he smiled and kissed his cousin's cheek then sat down pulling Rachel next to him.

Rachel turned to Finn "why didn't you tell me your cousin was Jessie J! you knew I am her biggest heartbeat! All that time you knew why her fans were called heartbeats yet you acted like you didn't! I hate you right now Finn Hudson!" she turned away from him and faced the front of the plane faking a pout and faking her mood, she was actually over joyed that Finn was cousins with her idol! She could finally tell her what she dreamt she would always tell Jessie J if she ever met her.

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek "sorry babe, I'll make it up to you" to this Rachel just smirked and turned to face him.

"you mean that Finny? You really mean that you will make it up to me?" she smiled a plan already forming in her mind

"Yes Rach, I'll make it up to you, whatever you want I will do it for you" Finn looked at her with puppy dog eyes

Rachel looked at Jessie J and smirked, "if you want to make it up to me, when the seatbelt sign turns of go to the front of the plain and sing" Rachel thought of the most embarrassing Jessie J song she could "Sexy Silk!" Rachel and Jessie both started to laugh. Finn looked like a dear caught in headlights

Finn gulped "okay, I'll do that for you babe, but please don't video it, pretty please Rach." He pointed at Jessie "and don't you video it either Jess" both girls nodded and the plane took off. About half an hour later the seatbelt sign went off, Rachel smiled as Finn groaned and stood up walking towards the front of the plane and started to sing Sex Silk.

Rachel turned to Jessie, "this has to be videoed" she turned to the person behind her "excuse me Miss, can you please video my boyfriend, here's my phone. Use this" she passed the woman behind her, the mobile phone and winked at Jessie and the woman started to video Finn Hudson singing Sexy silk…

At the end of the song the woman passed Rachel her phone and smiled "there you go Miss, hope you use it against him" Rachel laughed

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do, thank you so much!" Finn returned to his seat and kissed Rachel's cheek "Am I off the hook babe?" Rachel smiled

"Yes baby, you are." She turned to Jessie and winked


	12. Chapter 12: this is not a chapter!

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, I have just been really busy, okay so this isn't a chapter, I just want to let you all know what's going on with my fanficts. I'm not feeling the Finchel one anymore due to s4:e4 'the break up' so I might create a new Story around Raine/Anderberry/Learren. (Rachel and Blaine or Lea and Darren) as I have been reading a few of them and really want to have a go at it myself. If I feel like re-visiting the Finchel story then I will, but for now I will just place it as Completed until I can think of anything else that could be added or if I want to continue with it, please make sure you read my Anderberry one shot (the one where they get engaged) because I will be leading it on from that. **

**Thanks or sticking by me thought with my Finchel fanfict, please keep up to date with everything else because I love to read feedback from all you amazing readers! You are what actually keep me sane and keep these fanficts going, but as I said. The Finchel one is now closed! Sorry if you were like just getting into it as well: / PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**


End file.
